Akatsuki Temptaion
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: Seris of one shots I write on a whim, either with sining or just random nuttiness. M for languge because I don't think I'll put a lemon in these. Maybe, but, any way Read these, please!
1. Chapter 1

Teenagers

Naruto stood in shock. He had just seen Sasuke's chidori deflected by Itachi and he was afraid that his friend would be killed.

"Foolish little brother. Your hate is not strong enough yet. Perhaps now is the time for you to run away crying, hanging onto your life." Itachi said coldly. And Sasuke did. He ran.

"Later, dobe! Your a friend and all, but I care more about my own ass! Good luck!"

"Hey! You chicken shit! Get back here!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke's retreating figure.

"Now. Naruto-kun. As we were saying before my ballless little brother interuppted. We would like for you to come with us. You would be much happier living with the Akatsuki. We have eveything you could want. Ramen, women, games. We even have a pool table." Itachi said.

"Hmm...does sound nice. But why would I leave my village? I know of a hot young hyuuga who goes nuts over me. I've been thinking about asking her out. And I have friends, well not counting that chicken shit that ran, but I have others. And the ramen in town is really good. And I don't care for games. Except Halo 3. I beast at it! Believe it!"

Kisame chuckled while Itachi was in deep thought. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Let us explain it to you, in song."

WIth that, four figures appeared next to the pair. What was odd was that each had and instrument. The blonde with his hair covering half his face held a bass. The one with an orange mask with black hair also held a base. And finally, a tall man with three nose percings sat at a drum set. Itachi and Kisame both held guitars.

"Now, let's explain to Naruto how his village views him." Itachi said. And they began.

_"They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the things you do"_

Naruto listened as the music picked up beat and watched amazed as the six enemies were playing as one.

_"Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip off your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine"_

He watched as they all played with persision. He had to admit that they were pretty good.

_"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me"_

Naruto enjoyed the song and had to admit that it did describe how he was treated in the village. But he still wouldn't leave his village. He would let them finish then run like hell.

_"The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me (whoa yeah)"_

He watched in amazement as Itachi hit an impressice guitar solo and played with emotion. As his solo ended the others began to drop off leaving only the drums.

_"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me"_

Suddenly a plant like man appeared with a half black face and a half white face. And he sang one line.

_"All together now,"_

With that, they all began to play again.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me"_

They finished their song and got alittle too into it. They hadn't noticed Naruto jumping out the window and heading for the hills. When they did, Itachi walked over and watched the orange ninja dissappear and frowned.

"Damn. That's the last time we ever use song to try to convince someone to join us."

"Oh well. Lets hit the kerioki bar down the street!" The Plant-man said.

"Hell Yeah! Lets pick up some chicks!" They roared as they left the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Beat it

Itachi and the Akatsuki stood calmly as the Leaf nin prepared to attack. They were very skilled ninja from the leaf village. Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Yamato, Ino, Shikamaru, CHoji, Shino, Neji, and Sai. Itachi looked calmly at them.

"You wish to fight. Do you know who we are?"

"Uh, duh. Your the Akatsuki. Number one crimanal Organization gathering the tailed beaset." Naruto said mocking him.

"No, you dolt. We are a band. We preform music." Itachi told him annoyed.

"That does explain why we can't get a gig." Kisame said.

The rest muttered in agreement. Damn fate. Why did everyone think they wanted to attack the world?

"Prove it." Kakashi challenged.

"Okay! Tobi a good roadie!" Tobi said, pulling out a storage scroll.

"Your the drummer, dip shit. Zetsu is the roadie." Hidan said.

"Um...no I'm not?" The plant man said.

The leaf nin watched in confusion as they summoned guitars, drums, and a key board. Shino's eye twitched. It was a little known fact that he played the key board. The Akatsuki settled with their instruments. Hidan and Zetsu picked up bass guitars as Tobi setteld behind the drums. Itachi and Kisame grabbed their guitars. Kisame's was blue and Itachi's was black with the Uchiha creat on the fret borad. They began to strum, tuning for a few minutes before they began. When they did, it amazed the Leaf Nins. Itachi started out followed by the others. (Song is the Fall out Boy version of Beat It) Itachi was the lead vocals with Kisame as back up.

_"They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it_

You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it"

The leaf nin had their jaws hanging to the ground. No way they were good. And the song was catchy.__

"They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it

You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad"

"Whoa. Their pretty good." Naruto muttered.__

"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it"

Itachi bust into an impressive solo, relying on the high powered sound of his guitar.

_"Beat it, beat it No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat "

They finished to thunderous applause from the lead village. They bowed and put their eqiupment up. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"So, you guys aren't after the tailed beasts, but why'd you kill your clan?" Naruto asked.

"My father doesn't like my musci and told me to drop it. I dropped him. And my clan."

"Oh."

A split second later, the Leaf nins were high tailing it back to the village. Kisame shook his head.

"Baka's. They actually belived we were a band?"

"Hey. It's how we got him." He said pointing at Tobi.

"I dpn't know if that's a good thing. He's kinda retarded." Hidan said.

"Yeah. But he's damn good with the drums. Maybe we should become and actual band." Zetsu said.

The rest of the day passed with them actually considering it.


	3. Chapter 3

You Give Love A Bad Name

Fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki was pissed. It was his first actual date with Sakura that she had agreed to, and he was begining to regret it. All she did was talk about Sasuke. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. She wore his patentince thin. And it was at starining point. They had just finished watching a romantic comedy. And all she could talk about was how much Sasuke looked like the leading man. This was it. The breaking point. So, he led her to the park where she was complaining non stop.

"Baka! Why did you bring me here? Sasuke-kun would have never brought me here."

In an instant, Naruto had summoned five clones. One vanished amd reappeared with a scroll. Sakura watched as he opened the scoll and released several instruments. She squeled as she saw the Naruto's pick up the instruments.

"Oh! I always had hoped Sasuke-kun would do this!" She said, eyes shaped like hearts and hands clapped together.

"Keep dreaming. This ain't something romantic. You've pushed me to far."

She blinked in confusion as he stood there, anger radiating off of him. Aways away, a raven haired girl exited out of the woods after crying her heart out. She looked over to see Sakura and Naruto standing fifty meters away. She saw the instruments and felt her tears come back. She wipped them away from her red puffy eyes and was just about to leave when she noticed that Naruto was angry. The next thing she heard was his angry voice sing out.

_"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darling, You give love a bad name."_

He and his clones began to play, everyone of them irritated and angry. She listened as Sakura stumbled back from the musically onslaught she was bound to recivive. Naruto slowed the tempo slightly and began to sing, his perfect voice carrying his anger across the deserted park.

_"An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free."_

"You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done."  


His face showed anger etched on it as he glared at Sakura as she fell backwards, landing on her butt. Hinata had a feeling that this relationship was over before it even started.

_  
"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name."  
_

Hinata began to feel better when she heard this. Sakura had screwed this up big time and was getting what she deserved. She probably only talked about Sasuke the whole time.

_  
"You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye."_

"You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done."

"Shot through the heart  
and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name. "

_"You give love..."_

Naruto began an impressive instrumental solo, showing them what he could do. After several seconds, the instruiments dropped off, leaving the drums, beating a powerful angered beat. Sakura had really, _really _screwed this one up.

_"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name."_

The reast of the instruments kisked up, filling the gap with powerful chords and a deep reverberating beat.

_  
"I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name."  
_

_"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name."  
_

_"You give love..."_

_"You give love..." _

_"You give love..." _

_"You give love..." _

He finished, allowing the last note to fade out. He glared at the pink haired banshee as she only looked at him stunned. Then he went to her arrogant mode, trying to berate Naruto for telling her, in a lot of words to fuck off.

"That was rude. Sasuke-ku-" She never finished her sentance.

Naruto exploded on her.

"I don't give a damn what teme would have done! I tried to be nice to you. All you did was take my emotions, no sign of guilt. Not feelin too bad. I relaized to late that you fucking hate me! Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great, you pink banshee!" He roared, storming away.

Hinata was routed to the spot, and when she finally regained feeling in her legs, it was to late, Naruto was already close enough to see her. His anger evaporated immidatly. He could her Sakura wailing on about the injustice of being dumped on the first date. He ignored her and gave Hinata a warm smile. She blushed as she smiled back.

"Oh. Hey, Hinata-chan! Whatcha doing out here?" He asked her, coming to a stop.

She barely regiustered the -chan he attached to her name.

"Um...I was j-j-just training, N-n-naruto-kun."

He looked at her face and saw her eyes were puffy and red. Looking over to Sakura and back at her, also seeing the dirt on her pants that would have had to have collected from sitting on the ground for hours. Add to th efact that she blushed, stuttered, of fainted, sometimes all three, when ever he was around, he managed to finally (Yes finally!) relaized her feelings. A gruff voice sounded in his mind.

_**"'Bout time, gaki!"**_

_"Urusai! Baka kitsune!"_

Naruto looked back at her, thoughtfully for a moment.

"Ne, Hinata? Wanna hang out tonight?"

Hinata flet her face redden.

"Ano...is this a d-d-date?"

Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

"Yeah. I think my first choice was horribly wrong. After all, all she did was hit me. Your kind, sweet, a great person, and you've come into your own since I came back with Ero-sennin. That and your pretty cute, too." He glanced back only to see Sakura was gone.

_Good ridance, pinky._

Hinata meanwhile was estatic. She took a deep breath, smiling.

"Hai. I'd love to go on a date with you." She beamed.

Naruto felt a grin tug at his mouth.

"Well, lets get you home so you can change into something nice." He offered her his arm, which she took.

Together they walked back to the Hyuuga compound. That night began a long and happy relationship that ended up with the two married, having three children and living comfortably for the rest of their lives. All thanks to one pink banshee who didn't know when to shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

Photograph

Naruto sat on his bed, sadly looking at the floor. It had been six years since he had returned to the village, and they had defeated the Akatsuki last month. But Naruto had lost his brother again as the Uchiha went into hiding. He looked over at a picture of Team 7, taken before Sasuke had left.

_"Look at this photograph  
Everytime it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head."_

He looked around his pittiful apartment. It hadn't changed much over the years.

_"And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out"  
_

Naruto walked over to his window and looked toward the academy. You could see it clearly from Naruto's apartment.

_"And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times."  
_

He walked back over and sat down on his bed, hands on his chin as he thought about the fact that he hadn't technically graduated from the school. He'd recived a battlefeild promotion to genin if he recalled what the oldman had told him.

_  
"I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in."_

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, God, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye."

He stood up and grabbed his shoes and grabbed his jacket. He put his sandals on as he continued.__

"Remember the old arcade?  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down."

"We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel."

"Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when."

"Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, God, I..."

"Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye."

He pulled on his jacket, leaving it unzipped as he reached for his headband. He looked back down at the picture.__

"I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it."

"If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change."

He sang, smiling. He wouldn't have changed anything.__

"Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye."

He sighed as he picked it up and walked back to his dresser.__

"Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me..."

He set it back on the dresser, next to all the other pictures that had accumilated over the years. His eyes landed on one and he smiled. It was his and Hinata's first kiss. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed his keys and left the apartment. He was planning on adding a few more photographs to his collection. Maybe even a proposal...


End file.
